Why Not?
by Universe-is-a-Mystery
Summary: Why not be different? Why not have powers? Why not fall in love? Why not? Tris goes to a new high school and meets the gang, but there is a catch. They all have powers just like her. What adventures will bring the gang with powers. Will Tris fall in love with a mysterious guy? Why not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **So, this is my first ever story. I will try to update as much as possible if you guys like the story. Please….Please do not talk negatively towards my writing. Can you also not criticize my grammar or spelling. I try my best. Also, this chapter doesn't get into the super powers that much. Please be patient it will happen. Thank you. Now the story.**

Chapter 1:

Tris's POV:

 _I'm running, running for my life. I hear gunshots go off in the back ground, but I don't dare to turn back. I use my telekinesis powers to move objects behind us and keep running. I see out of the corner of my eye someone is running right beside me. Then I hear him in my head "Come on Tris just keep running" seconds later "Just make it to everyone else and we will be fine" but then a splitting pain hits me in my shoulder._

I wake up with a jolt. Sweat is glistening on my head and hands and my breathing is so rapid I feel my chest about to explode. Calm down Tris, calm down everything is fine. Once I calm down I realize that now I have to go to the new school with new people on the first day of school. Just great. Last year was not the best year, heck it was the worst year of my life. I can't look back on that now or I'll start crying and I don't want to cry on the first day of a new school.

I get up and take an extra long hot shower since I am so stressed. After taking that long nice shower I start getting dressed. I put my black skinny jeans on with my combat boot then put on a red tank-top on with my leather jacket. I then blow dry my hair and let it fall into its natural curls with no makeup I am not that big on makeup. Right before I leave I put on my necklace I got for my 16th birthday, the same day I got my powers. It says "Live your dreams" with another moon piece. I know it is connected to my powers somehow since right when I got it, at that very second I got my powers, but I don't know how it correspondence yet.

All of a sudden I hear my brother scream

"TRIS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HEAR WE ARE GONNA BE LATE"

"CALM YOURSELF CALEB WE HAVE 30 MINUTES" I yell back. Then I open my door and head downstairs where I smell the sweet smell of eggs and bacon, I lick my lips. Then I hear my mom say

"You must be really hungry, or is it my amazing cooking" with a joking smile.

I just laugh at her and sit down and start eating. Getting pulled in by what this day will bring me. I hope they don't make fun of me and push around like last year, no can't think like that think positive.

"Are you nervous" my mom asks me.

"A little, but who wouldn't be right?" I ask looking up at my mom.

"Everyone even people who does know people from last year." my mom says giving me a smile as I smile back.

"You better start heading out you might be late" my mom says while showing the clock.

At this I look at the clock and read 7:45. Greet fifteen minutes, I mean we are only ten minutes away, but I still need to get my schedule. I pick up my keys to my Jeep and head out. I get in the car while listening to my favorite song "Song For Someone" by U2 **(A/N: Not many people know this song or like the band)**. Finally I arrive at the school and still have five minutes to go.

I get out and look over and see a guy with gorgeous dark ocean blue eyes. They are memorizing, but then I realize I have been looking to long so I turn away while blushing and scurry off into the big building. Heading towards the office is one of the hardest things to do, but I finally find it. As I enter I see a women working at the front desk with a gray streak in her hair.

"Hi, my names Tris, well Beatrice can I get my schedule please" I say at the lady. She looks up and says

"Sure let me just print it out" as its printing she says

"I am going to send someone down to show you your classes she has all but one class with you, her name is Christina"

I smile and nod. Then she gives me my schedule.

 _Dauntless Wing_

 _Locker: 6_

 _Combination: 10-6-4_

 _Classes:_

 _Math- Mr. Cater-Room 126_

 _Science-Mrs. Matthews- Room 120_

 _Art-Tori-Room 164_

 _Lunch- Cafeteria_

 _History-Mrs. Miller- Room 180_

 _Music- Tori- Room 164_

 _Gym- Mr. Amar- Gymnasium_

Cool. I like how my classes are all set up. All of a sudden I am interrupted from my thoughts as a girl with deep coco colored skin and dark brown hair comes in. She is tall and very pretty, I wish I was that pretty. I can never be that pretty even with my power.

"Omg! You must be Tris. I can tell we are going to be bffs. My name is Christina but please call me Chris. I will be showing you all around and show you the gang" she says this all in one breath.

I have a feeling like this will be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tobias's POV:

 _I am running as fast as I can. I hear gunshots in the background, but I won't stop running. I use my telepath powers to talk to the girl next to me but I can't see her. I send the message "Come on Tris just keep running" then again "Just make it to everyone else and we will be fine" right when I said that last message I hear a small female yelp._

I wake up right away. I sat up straight, sweat running down my face. Who is Tris? Why was I with her? All these questions floating in my head, but I just wave them off. It was just a dream, Right?... Right?... Right. I get up and put a muscle tee on with jeans. Then I head downstairs. Get in my black mustang and drive to school. I am so glad Marcus is gone and may never come back. At least that's what he said in his letter .

"Tobias I will be leaving for awhile maybe even forever. Don't waste the money I gave you. Still remember I can come back and teach you a lesson if needed. Don't screw things up you shitty coward.

Marcus"

That's right, not even Love Marcus, jut Marcus. I am glad he is gone though. I don't have to put up with the beatings anymore and I won't get more scars. Finally, I arrive at school it has already been ten minutes. Wow. I have been thinking that long, I must have been deep in thought about Marcus.

I get out of my mustang and stand up looking around at everyone getting reunited with their friends. Then I see a black Jeep pull into a parking spot close to mine. Then I see a beautiful girl get out of the car. Wow, she is really pretty with her wavy blonde hair and what she is wearing , it's not like all of the other ones you see girls wear. Then she turns her head and sees me and looks me in the eyes. I get lost in her grey blue eyes that show so much behind them.

After a little while she turns her head while blushing and hurries inside. That is when I see her go to open the door and it practically flings to her hands. I must have seen that wrong, she can't have powers. Can she? I will have to wait to see if Christina brings her into the group or not. Christina has the power to see if other people have powers too along with her controlling water. I hope she does, I want to get to know her.

I start to head inside to get to my class so I can get the good seats. I look over and see the same girl and Christina just is about to start to talk to her. I just can't help myself I listen into the girls thoughts " _She is tall and very pretty, I wish I was that pretty. I can never be that pretty"_ I stop before she can finish that thought. She is pretty. Why can't she see that?

I just shake my head and start to walk again when I hear Christina say "I will be showing you around and show you the gang". Does that mean what I think it means? Does that girl really have powers like the rest of us? Only one way to find out, I use my power to communicate to Christina. I send her a message "Hey, Christina does she have powers?" I ask and her thought I hear is " _Yep. I don't know what power but she does have one"._ I just nod and walk to class.

So, someone else has a power just like us. I wonder what power she has. I have telepath, Zeke has strength, Uriah can control fire, Shauna can turn invisible, Marlene is lightening fast, Will is like the genius, he can understand and create almost anything without trying and Christina can see if people have powers and can control water. Maybe she can fly, but that won't explain why the door flung to her hands. I have no idea. Then I am ripped from my thoughts when I see Zeke come over with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Four my man what's up?" Zeke asks sitting down in the desk in front of me.

"Nothing much, did you know that Christina found a friend?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"No, does she have powers?" he asks eagerly

"Yep I asked through her mind you know." I say. He gives me the knowing look.

"Wow, can't wait to meet her and see what power she has" he says sitting back in his chair.

We leave the conversation at that. Nothing more to really say, we have seen each other all the time during the summer with the gang. Now, we have a new member with powers, I hope she knows the dangers of having them and being secret with her powers. I bet she does, it is common sense.

That is when I see her and Christina walk into the room laughing about something. Then Christina points over to where we are and starts to head over to sit next to me and Zeke.

"Hey guys, this is my new bff I made this morning" she says. We look over and the short blonde hair girl and smile.

"My name is Zeke" Zeke says giving her a smile then looks at me.

"And I am Four, nice to meet you' I say

"Hi, I am Tris" she/Tris says. I freeze at her name.

Tris. The girl in my dreams name. She is Tris. Why was I with her? Does the dream mean something? Surly not, dreams are dreams. Maybe I said someone else. I know I didn't. Calm down Four. Just because she is Tris means nothing. It was a dream. A dream!

Someone snaps their hands in front of my face snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey Four are you ok?" Zeke asks and I see Christina and Tris looking at me also with worried looks.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine" I say

After they look at me to make sure I am not lying they go back to normal conversation that I listen to. I don't usually listen into people's thoughts I feel like I am intruding into their privacy. Sometimes though I can't help myself and I just have to. Sometimes.

I realize that I haven't been paying attention to the teacher, but then again no one else is. The rest of the class we can just listen to music and relax since It is the first day of school. Every class after goes by in a blur. Apparently I have Tris in math ,art ,music and gym. She seems cool and will get along with everyone in the gang.

In art we are a loud to draw and listen to music. Tori is awesome, she knows how the first day of school should go. After the time of having fun in that class it is finally lunch.

Christina, Tris, and I all walk to lunch together. Mostly Christina talking Tris's ear off while Tris looks at me for help. I am just stay in the back smirking and sometimes laughing at Tris's facial expression. I can't help it I listen to Tris thoughts

" _why does Christina talk so much about shoes Maybe she should talk to Four about the shoes. That would be so funny. If only I could use my power to shut her mouth so she can't talk. To bad it would make it look weird on my part"_

That is where I stop. First I think she better not make Christina come over and talk about shoes with me. Second what power does she have? I can't figure it out. Ugh. Finally we arrive at the cafeteria.

This is where we tell Tris we have powers too. I can't wait to see her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tris POV:

Today has been going by pretty fast. Apparently, the guy I saw at the parking lot is in what Christina calls "the gang" he seems nice like everyone else I meant so far. Right now Christina is talking my ear off about shoes. Why does she have to talk so much about shoes? Maybe she should talk to Four about shoes. That would be funny. If only I could use my power to shut her mouth so she can't talk. To bad it would make it look weird on my part. I can see the cafeteria. Oh how I want to sprint to it so I don't have to listen to Christina anymore. Ugh, a little farther and I can meet the gang and Christina will stop talking about shoes. I love Christina, but man does she talk a lot.

Finally, we enter the table and head to lunch. Christina and Four lead me to a group with a bunch of people who are laughing and look cool. Maybe I will fit in with this group after all. We go sit down and all eyes are on me. Great, I can already feel myself start to blush.

"You must be Tris, I am Marlene. Chris told me about you" she says. Ok Marlene that's her name.

"I am Uriah. Marlene's boyfriend" Uriah says slinging his arm over Marlene as she blushes. I just laugh and look at the next person about to speak.

"I am Will Christina's boyfriend" he says giving her a kiss on the cheek. I just nod and smile.

"Shauna. Zekes girlfriend" Shauna says. Wow everyone is paired up except for Four. I wonder why he is the hottest out of all of them.

"Hi everyone" I respond to them nodding remembering there name.

"So Tris. I am going to just get right into it. There is one reason you can be in our group" Christina says while looking me straight in the eye with everyone else.

"Ummm ok? What is going on" I ask getting a little crept out at everyone's serious faces.

"Look Tris I am just going to say it." She takes a deep breath and says

"We know you have a super power, and so do we all" she says not looking away from me. At first I am at a lost of words. I never thought someone I would get to know especially a group of people will also have powers too. Then I feel a smile come onto my face. I am not alone! There are people like me.

"Oh my Gosh! Yay this will be amazing. I never knew people would be like me!' I say with a big smile on my face. At this they all let out a sigh of relief. They all probably thought I would snap or be afraid or something. Maybe it was my face and the lost of words. Instead I am ecstatic that there are people like me and they are my friends.

"So, what is every ones powers?" I ask. They all smile and show me but not making it obvious that its them doing it, just enough for me to see.

Apparently, Uriah can control fire, Marlene is super fast, Shauna can go invisible, Will is a genius, Christina can see if people have powers and control water, and Zeke is super strong, Now I am waiting for Four to show me his power. I am looking at him when I hear him say _"This is my power, telepath"_ in my mind _._ I look at him and nod while smiling. This will be amazing.

"Cool, Everyone's powers are so cool" I say smiling.

"Not so fast, what is you power?" Four says starring at me right in the eye. Those deep blue eyes.

Tobias POV:

Those stormy blue eyes. This is it. Tris is going to show us her power. Can't wait to finally know what it is. I haven't had a clue with the hints she has been giving without knowing it. Like the front door and her thoughts. A ping of guilt washes over me when I realize I looked through her thoughts without her permission. It quickly goes away when I realize I didn't get any information that we didn't already know. So, I focus my thoughts back on to Tris.

She looks at a pencil Marlene has on the table and uses her hand and brain to lift it up towards her. We all look at it in amazement. Then I realize what power she has. Telekinesis! How did I not think of that it was so obvious! Ugh, I am stupid sometimes. Wow, so her power is kind of like mine with using her brain to do something. It is funny because telekinesis is usually linked with telepathic, but not in this case.

"Really guys, you don't know my power yet except for Four and Will" Tris says looking at everyone else in disbelief.

I look around and she is right, everyone has the same confused look on their faces except for Will. Of course Will wouldn't seem confused he is a genius after all.

"Oh my Gosh guys! My power is telekinesis" she scream whispered. I am glad. She knows to be careful.

"Oh" everyone says at the same time.

"Well welcome to the gang Tris" Uriah says.

She smiles and nods as she takes a bite of an apple. I think she feels like she belongs

Tris POV:

I feel like I belong in the so called gang. Now that I know they have powers they seem to have the same feelings I do. I feel we are all connected. I wonder if they feel this too. I am just happy they know I have powers. I can finally talk to them about it.

All to soon lunch is over and we all have to head down different paths to different classes. I have Will, Marlene, Christina, Zeke and Shauna in History with me. So when we have to partner up to get to know each other me and Marlene pair up since everyone else is dating. So Marlene and I talk about everything about one another. I learn she is like Christina in ways and not like her. I became very close to her, not as close as Christina but close.

Along the way Marlene puts all of the people in our gang phone numbers into my phone then made me text them to give them my number.

Fours texted back- Ok :)

Uriah texted back- WHATS UP GIRLY! HOW ARE YOU TRISSY?

Man you can tell who is who even if you didn't know who was who. I laugh after reading the text and just keep talking to Marlene. Everyone else has class with me so they just smile at me and go back to talking.

I can't wait for music and gym. I have Tori my favorite teacher again for music. Also everybody in the gang has music class with me, same with gym. It is going to be so fun.

After History it is off to music. Same with art we just got to relax , talk and play around with instruments. I love being so care free, it is an amazing feeling. We hang out and just play around until we go to gym

Of course we play dodge ball for a game. You can't blame me when I say I have a little advantage. Ok maybe a big advantage but I don't make it noticeable I barely use it. Just one time it was coming towards my face when I ducked and made it go to the left just a bit. No one even noticed except for Four of course. He was probably reading my thoughts. He didn't seem angry though he was just smirking. I just laugh and go back to the game.

It ends up me and Four being the last two people. I smirk at him and he smirks at me.

" _Don't try to use your powers or I will use mine"_

What does that mean? Like talking to me in my mind will help him win, even reading my mind won't let him win.

" _Nope, with having telepathic powers I can also control your mind"_

Oh no. Ok no powers….no powers

" _Good"_.

Great. Ok I will have to outwit Four. So I start running in circles, then in zigzag patterns and lastly rolling around on the walls. I look up and I see that Four is trying to hold in laughter and is to confused to focus. Before he notices that I have stopped I throw my ball and it hits his knee. This declares me the winner. Then I look up and Four looks mad. Before I can register what is happening I am running.

I turn and see Four running too, coming close behind me. Oh no. I am going to die now. This is the end of me. Goodbye world. Then I am lifted from the ground with Four spinning me around as I pound on his back laughing trying to get him to let me go. No budge, great. I would use my power, but then he would use his. I just give up and start laughing. He chuckles and sets me down.

" _You will pay for that Tris"_ Four says in my mine.

I just give him a look that says bring it on. I just smirk and walk away. Before I get to far I get a text from Christina.

Christina- Hey Girly! Uriah sleepover. His house tonight. No exceptions.

Me-Fine. I will go!

Well I guess I can't get out of it and since it is Friday then I will go. What stupid school starts the first day on a Friday? Yep, my school.

Apparently Four got a text too because he comes from behind me and says

"You are going right?"

"Yep, Chris isn't really giving me a choice in the matter" I say

"Neither is Zeke with me" Four says chuckling a little bit.

"Well then I guess I will see you there." I say then walk off to my Jeep so I can go back and get ready.

This should be fun.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to make each chapter get more into the powers. I hope you like it.**

 **~I also want to address a review made during chapter 2. This certain reviewer called me babes. Don't be weirded out by this comment it's not my boyfriend (all the single ladies, raise your hands up) it is one of my best friends and she wanted to see if anyone would notice. She is weird xD.**

 **Thank you for reading. I will probably update tomorrow. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews it means a lot. Even if your review is not showing up I got it and appreciate it so much. Cya next time.**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Tris POV:

Tonight, Christina is making me go to the sleepover at Uriah and Zeke's house. I think I would have still gone even if Christina wasn't forcing me, but now I have no choice. I think it should be fun. We all have powers so this will be fun. Maybe we can just have a war with our powers. Or maybe we could even just show off fully what we can do. I wonder what tonight will bring me. It will be so fun. I just have to get home first so I can get ready.

After the long ten minutes it takes me to get home I finally can go inside and get ready. I must admit I am really excited, so I practically run through the door. As I enter I hear my mom.

"Hey sweetie how was your day at school?" she asks in her sweet loving voice.

"Hey mom, School was great I am going to a sleepover at my friends house" I say smiling

"That's great sweetie, I hope you have fu-" mom says getting cut off at the last sentence with Caleb

"Do I hear you are going to a party Beatrice?" Caleb says annoyingly

"Caleb it's Tris and no it's a sleepover, but it is none of your business" I say and walk upstairs before he can respond.

I love him, but he is so dang annoying it isn't even funny. Instead I just focus on packing for the sleepover. Using my telekinesis I make things fly into my bag and head out. I text Christina so I can get the address for Uriah and Zeke's house.

Me- Hey Chris, can you give me the address for their house

Christina- No need….Outside.

What? Outside? I run downstairs and I look outside and what I see surprises me. Christina is outside in her car waiting for me. How in the world did she find my house? I don't know, but I guess I am going with her. I run and get in the front passenger seat.

Right when I close my door I open my mouth to speak then Christina beats me to it

"I know what you are going to say, How did you find my house? Am I right?" she says/asks

I just nod my head.

"Well Tris, I live 4 houses down from yours, so I saw you enter your house and realized that we are neighbors!" she says excitedly.

I laugh. You have to love having a friend like Chris. She is the best. When she starts to drive I think about how only a year ago I was having one of the worst years of my life. Now I am having one of the best years of my life. How can anything get better?

"Tris…Tris…TRIS!" Christina yells snapping me out of my trance. Wow I must have been deep in thought. I look over and see that we are here already. Yay! I smile and jump out of the car walking to the door. Christina following quickly behind me.

"Wow Tris you must be excited. Also we all have to tell you something, something important" she says with a serious face. Then she smiles and says

"I knew you would want to come" laughing and coming to the door opening it up and walking in.

I just shake my head and walk right in. I see everyone either on the floor or couches. Really couples on the couches and Four on the floor. Well I guess I will be on the floor, it isn't so bad. I go and sit across from Four while Christina goes sits next, more like on top of Will. After we are all seated all eyes are on me. Oh come on! If feels like they do this a lot to me. My cheeks start to heat up. Now what are they going to tell me.

Tobias POV:

I get at Zeke's house early to help pull the couches together and make the room half way descent. With the brothers it can never fully be neat. Tonight is the decided night to tell Tris the secret we all have. Even though we just met her we feel like she can be trusted and is a part of the group.

I am nervous how she will react. I mean I know she is brave so it probably won't effect that it is dangerous. I just hope she thinks it is a rebellious and somewhat ridicules. It's hard not to feel that way, but the adrenaline feeling you get is quite contagious and you keep doing it. We have started to do this ever since we found out we all have powers. It helps all of us release or powers, so we don't have to keep them inside of us. Helping that it's a good reason how we are. I hope Tris feels the same way.  
After getting all the couches and chairs together we sit down and talk. 

"Bro, I hope Tris will come with us." Zeke says. 

"Yeah she would be a great addition to the team" Uriah says smiling. 

I just nod and think about what Tris's reaction will be. Maybe it will be like her first. Maybe she won't want to do it. Maybe she will be so happy and excited that she nods right away. I hope she says yes. I feel like I should always be with her but I don't know why. I just push the feeling aside when the door opens and reveals Marlene, Shauna, and Will. Still no Tris and Christina. Hopefully they didn't get hurt or anything.

Just as I am thinking of that possibility The door opens again and Tris and Christina come in. Christina goes over by Will and practically sits on top of him while Tris sits on the floor across from me.

Then all eyes are on her. This is the time when we will tell her what we do at these sleepovers that happen so often. Her cheeks give off a pinkish glow to them. I don't think she likes attention. This is it. I stare at her stormy blue eyes, ready for what her reaction may be.

Tris POV:

Is this when they will tell me what Christina says important? If it is does it involve powers again? Probably. What else could it be? Nothing really. This is starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I hope they just spill what they need to say. 

"Are you guys going to say something or..." I say trailing off. Looking them in the eyes waiting for one to speak up.

"Ok Tris. This is the important part I was talking about" Christina says. She says looking me in the eyes. 

"If you don't want to go that is fine, but you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY" she says holding out her pinky. 

I roll my eyes and grab her pinky saying "I pinky promise" 

"Ok good. So Four, do you want to tell her the information?" 

"Sure" Four says looking me in the eyes. I stare back at his deep ocean blue eyes. 

"Tris we all have powers and you know that, but what you don't know is what we do at sleepovers with our powers" he takes a deep breath and says 

"At "sleepovers" we actually go out and at any sign with people doing horrible things like robbing banks we go in and use our powers to stop them" he says not leaving eye contact. 

My breath hitches after him saying this. So, they use there powers to go and fight crime. I was not expecting that. I mean it is a great idea and would let me use my powers more, but isn't that dangerous. Who cares? It's not like I care about getting into danger. Do they want me to come with them? 

_"Yes we do_ " Four says in my brain. Wow. He was reading my thoughts. 

_"Sorry_ " 

Don't be. It's not like it was something that was a secret. 

"I will go with you guys, it seems really fun" I say smiling. 

"What happens if we get caught? Like someone noticing us?" I ask looking probably very confused and curious. 

"That is why we wear masks. Just to cover our faces" Four says smiling. 

"Cool I'm in. Where is my mask?" I ask. 

"Right here" Christina says pulling it out over her bag. 

It looks really pretty. Not even just pretty, it is gorgeous. It is black silk with the telekinesis symbol shown with silver glitter on the top. It is amazing. I love it. 

_"Good"_. 

I almost jump. Man that scares me sometimes. I look over and Four is laughing. I just fake glare and shake my head. I love having friends. 

"Do you like it?" Christina asks 

" No, I love it" I say with my smile reaching my eyes. 

"Good, Four helped me out and it's simple yet allegiant at the same time" she says smiling too.

I can't wait until we find someone so we can use our powers. I wonder what it feels like knowing you are doing good with our special gifts.

"Ok guys, now that Tris is with us, Lets head out" Christina yells so everyone can without a doubt hear her.

Four extends a hand out to help me up. I look into his deep blue eyes. This should be fun.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, so sorry for the short chapter. I just feel like it should end here for chapter 5. Also, I will make Chapter 5 extra long tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. It didn't really have a lot of powers, but next chapter will. I promise you.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and following, along with reviewing. It means a lot. Love you all! Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (I always forget :/) :**

 **I don't own anything from Divergent. It is all Veronica Roths ideas.**

 **I just supply this fan fiction idea.**

Chapter 5:

Tobias POV:

I hold out my hand for Tris to grab. As her tiny soft hand slips into mine I can't help get overwhelmed by all the sparks and tingles flying up my arm. It is an experience I have never felt before and never want to let go. It brings a warm feeling in my heart. I look into her stormy eyes that have a small glint of danger in them. The thrill to be rebellious. I can't help but smile. Tris has an aura around her, and you never want to leave. The kind of aura that makes you want to do anything for this person. The kind of aura that you could just fall in love with over and over again. The kind of aura from a person you would protect with your life.

As I pull her up she stumbles into my chest. I look down and see her cheeks start to fade to pink. She starts to look down and back away.

"I…I'm so sorry" Tris says blushing even more

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" I respond looking at her face willing her to look up and meet my eyes.

She does and when she sees that I am serious she smiles. Then she walk away outside to everyone else, leaving me with my thoughts. I shake my head trying to get these thoughts to leave my mind.

 _She doesn't like you Tobias. You are broken, shattered, worthless, and you can't ever be fixed. You are a coward._

I hear my dad's voice invade my thoughts. I hear him yelling at me. I can almost feel the pain I got very use to feeling. I can feel the belt hit my back, breaking and creating new scars.

When I finally get the words I have been accustomed to hearing out of my head I head outside. I look around at everyone and see Tris having a deep conversation with Christina. She seems to be blushing and I am so tempted to read her thoughts, but I need to respect her privacy. Instead, I head over to Zeke. As Zeke looks up and sees me coming he raises his eyebrows. Giving me the look of what happened. I become closer to him he starts to walk toward me. Each step I take I become more unable to speak. He pulls me aside and start to talk

"Four, what happened" giving me the look that says "don't try to lie, I know when you do"

I sigh and say

"I don't know"

"Well something is wrong" Zeke says knowing very well something is on my mind.

"Nothing I just….I feel like I am developing feelings for Tris" refusing to look Zeke in the eyes, but I know very well that his expression shows shock and seriousness.

"Four, you never liked someone, but take it slow with Tris" Zeke says then adds

"She doesn't seem the type of girl to rush things" Zeke

"I know, I know. I'm not even sure that they are real feeling. I just needed to tell someone." I say finally looking into his eyes.

"Anytime bro" Zeke says patting my back. Sometimes you need the concern serious Zeke. Usually he is full of jokes and hyper, but when you need it he is there for you.

He walks back to Shauna while I follow ready to leave and catch somebody worth catching. One time before, the person too had a power, but it was flexibility. He was no match for all six of us. Will would be at the house using the special equipment to see where people are and when the cops will show up. We love what we do and it's the best feeling. Now we have one more person to add on the team.

Tris POV:

I stand waiting to go, fumbling with me necklace around my neck. This is what I do when I am never, but at the same time I am so excited. This will let me release my powers. This will help me be free.

"Ok, everyone is here" Christina says handing something out to everyone. When she gets to me I give her a confused look. She says

"This is an earpiece so we can communicate with Will and everyone" handing me one that I put in my ear.

This will be an amazing experience. The I hear from the earpiece

"Testing, Testing" It's Will. Then I look around and realize Will isn't here right now. He must have gone upstairs to monitor everything like Christina said he would.

"Say Hey if you can hear me" he says again. The a various amount of heys come in.

"Hey"-Christina

"Hia"-Marlene

"Hi"-Shauna

"Heyo"- Me

"Hey"-Four

"Hola" –Zeke

'Whats Up!... Hey"- Uriah

"Ok good. No there is a bank robbing about to occur in 5 minutes 4 blocks down. About 5 people will be doing this bank robbery."- Will says

I look around and see everyone putting their masks on, so I do the same. Slipping the black silk over my skin feels amazing. It feels special. It is a secret that only my new group of friends know. We all start to speed walk to the Bank, ready to fight. We finally get there and see a van in the back of the bank.

"Ok guys. They are already inside so get ready" – Will

We start to enter when we hear

"Just give me the money"

When we look at who our competitor is and my eyes go wide. I see a guy with a black mask over his face, but it's not just the mask that scares me. It is the fact he is flying. I look over at Christina and she has a stern look on her face. She looks at me and nods. He has powers.

We look around and the other four men are on the ground, but Christina say

"Guys, they all have powers. Each one of them" looking around frantically.

"Guys, you can do this. You have them out numbered"- Will

I look at everyone and they have a nervous face. Have they not faced people with powers before?

" _No, not really"_ Four says in my mind.

I look over at him and he is staring at me. I nod and look at the people who are stealing money. It is now or never. I look over and they all look at me then at one of the chairs. At first I am confused, but now I see what they want me to do.

I use my hand because I can control the objects better. I lift up the chair and forcefully push it towards the guy that is flying. He drops to the floor then scrambles to get up. All heads turn towards all of us. We are ready. All of a sudden they try to rush us. I get a guy that I don't know what his power is, but he doesn't know mine either. I wait for his first move so he won't know my power first. As quickly as you can blink and miss it he changes shape into a wolf. His power is shape-shifting. Out of the corner of my eye I see tables and chairs so I start to fight back. I use my power to throw chairs and tables at it. Swiftly hitting him on his head. Hit after hit he still doesn't fall, no matter how hard the force is. After my sixth try I decide to use my full power.

I will control his limbs, making them do what I want them to do. I make him fall to the ground, then up to the ceiling. Then make him run into the flying guy that Uriah is trying to beat so the flying person will fall to the ground. After I hit the wolf on the wall one more time he drops unconscious, changing back into a human again. Wow, this is fun.

Tobias POV:

We entered the bank and all eyes look at the flying guy talking to the accountant. Oh, no this isn't good. This guy has powers. What about the other four? We look at Christina

"They all have powers, each one of them" she says looking around nervously. Soon after Will comes through the ear piece

"Guys, you can do this. You have them out numbered"- Will

I look over at Tris and see her deep in thought. Without thinking I listen in to her thoughts.

 _Have they not faced people with powers before?_

I quickly said her a message saying "No, not really".

This is a whole new experience. How rare is it that even more people have powers? It must be extremely rare or we are just blind. Then as if everyone has the same idea we all look at Tris. She soon realizes what we are saying to do because she picks up a chair using her telekinesis and throws it at the flying guy. It hits him and he falls. I want so badly to laugh, but I decide against it and keep a almost straight face. Then all at once they all charge us. I look up and see a guy that looks vaguely similar. My thoughts I are soon answered when the guys arm and hand flings out to hit my face. I quickly dodge it realizing he has the power of flexibility. He is the same guy that we faced almost a year ago. I look and send him

"Hey again"

He momentarily stops then shakes his head and keeps trying to fight me. I send him another message

"Remember me"

His eyes go wide at the realization of who I am and what I can do. I take this moment to start controlling his brain, reading his thought along with it.

 _I know what he can do. What can I do to stop it?_

"Nothing" I respond

 _Oh my- he is reading my thoughts. I have to run._

He starts to turn away, but I am faster. I enter his brain and I transport the message

"Stay"

He stops

"Turn around"

He turns

"Slap yourself"

He slaps himself

"Run into the wall"

He runs into the wall

"Take the hammer and knock yourself out"

He goes over and does exactly what I said.

Seconds later he slumps to the floor unconscious. I smirk feeling proud of myself. Then I look over and how everyone is going. I see small blurs every once in awhile and I know that is Marlene while Christina is spraying water all over her opponent. Zeke is punching someone when all of a sudden the person drops. Then Uriah is throwing fireballs and the flying guy. Then I look over a Tris. She is using her hand and controlling the wolf? That must be a shape-shifter. She is controlling and person who s a wolf making him go up hit the ceiling then down hitting the floor. The she takes the wolf and makes him hit the flying guy making him drop to the ground. Helping someone else when she is still fighting her battle. So selfless, the good kind of brave and selfless combined. Finally one more hard whack the head by the ceiling and he is out like a light. I see her smile victoriously. I look around again and see everyone else won and finished their battle.

"Ok great job guys, the cops should be there in 1 minute"-Will

I see out of the corner of my eye Tris jump. I smirk.

"You get used to him talking all of a sudden" I send to her

 _Good, because that almost gave me a heart attack_

I hear her think

I look at her and she is already looking at me smiling. I think she like this experience. Then we all turn and run out of the bank when we hear the police siren. Not looking back just running to Zeke and Uriah's house. Tris is right next to me with the biggest smile on her face. She looks up into my eyes. Those stormy blue eyes look free. They are bright against the moonlight. She laughs and starts to run faster. Why not run faster? Why not?

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer. Thanks guys for following and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Love you guys. Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tris POV:

Running is one of the most freeing feelings ever. It makes you feel amazing. It makes you feel dangerous. It is especially feels better with a group of friends right after kicking peoples butts. I look over and see deep blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. Four. The guy I am unsure of with my feelings. How one touch can send sparks up my arms. One touch makes me feel like I have known him forever. One touch makes me rethink everything about love at first sight. I still am unsure of my feelings, so for now I will just be friends until I am sure of my feelings. This could just be a one time thing.

I laugh and start to run faster. The faster the better I feel. Letting my feet carry me where ever they want to go. I can hear thumps behind me and I turn and see Four. I smile and keep running to the house. As I see it come into view I smile and start to slow down. Taking in the pretty view of the moonlight shining against the trees, as the trees sway with the cool breeze. I look down and see my shadow and I realize that Four is right next to me. Looking at me. I turn and grin.

"So Tris, did you like that experience?' he asks

"Of course I did! It made me feel alive. Like there is a use to my powers" I say looking back to see our friends start to come into view.

"Good, because we do this very often, practically everyday" He says staring at me.

"I am glad, the adrenaline makes you feel alive" I say with me almost jumping up and down. I must look like a little child on their birthday.

Four just smiles and nods and starts to walk again with me following him to the house. We open the door to be met with Will. He comes over and smiles

"Good job guys, never met that many people with powers before to face" he says

"Yeah it was definitely a different experience, but we took them down and it was fun!" Four says smirking.

I realized he doesn't really smile a lot. I wonder why, his smile is a really nice smile. Oh I hope he was not listening to my thoughts. That would be embarrassing. I already feel my cheeks to start to heat up. Then the door opens and everyone else comes through the door. I let out a sigh of release. Hopefully no one saw me blushing.

"So guys how about a movie and ice cream for an amazing win today!" Uriah screams. We all nod and nod while we go start to get comfy with our tubs of ice cream.

Every couple ends up on the couches and love seats so me and Four end up on the floor again. This time we have blankets and pillows so it is even more comfy. We all finally end up picking The Avengers. I was actually the deciding vote and I had to side with the boys instead of the Notebook. I am more into action then I ever will be with romance.

We all get comfy and start to watch. I of course stay up for the whole thing while all the girls fall asleep half way through. What is wrong with them? This is an amazing movie with so much action and even some romance in there. It is the best. When the movie ends the girls all of a sudden wake up and put the Notebook in. That is when I fall asleep. Feeling my eyes start to drift shut. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Four's dark ocean blue eyes looking at me. Then I am out like a light.

Tobias POV:

Tris is truly like no other girl. She chose The Avengers then the Notebook. No other girl would ever do that and stay up for the whole thing. All the other girls fell asleep. Then of course they had to wake up to put in the Notebook. Then not even half way through I look over at Tris and I see her head laying softly on her pillow. Her eyes are drifting to a close. She truly looks peaceful. She looks beautiful. It will be really hard to not rush anything, but I know I still need to figure things out. It will be hard but hopefully worth it.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but I am going somewhere and I wanted to post something before I go. Hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot. Love you guys! Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Tris POV:

 _Shooting, yelling and pain. Running so fast. Right now it does not feel freeing. Pumping my legs as fast as I can. Feeling the burning sensation in my lungs. Taking objects from my sides and throwing them behind me and the person next to me blocking the path. No not a person but a guy. A guy I recognize. I can't put them name to him. Then I hear "Come on Tris". Yes I know him but how, his voice sounds so familiar. "A little longer Tris, We can do it". Then a shot comes off and pain. I look up and see deep dark ocean blue eyes. Four._

I shoot up off the ground. Tears threatening to spill. Why the same dream? Why Four? Questions revolving around and around in my head. Then I hear shuffling next to me. I look over and see Fours eyes looking at me. Did he read my mind through any of that? Oh no. Did he hear me?

"Don't worry I didn't' Four whispers to me.

I nod and look down, whipping my eyes with me hand. Just great now I look weak. " _No you don't. Everyone has nightmares"_. I almost want to laugh at how sweet and weird it is, but I don't. I said almost. I am still shaken up by the nightmare I keep having. I do give Four a small smile and whisper

"Thanks"

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" he says with concern filling his eyes. The eyes that seem to show many secrets and emotions, yet he never shows his emotions easily. Actually, the only time I ever seen him smile was with me. Oh dammit. I hope he didn't read that. Crap I stiil need to answer him. Ahh. Why!

"Umm…I don't know how" I say looking down at my hands. Trying to get my nerves out.

Four lifts my chin up with his finger. Making me look into his deep eyes I automatically trust.

"You don't have to, but I am here for you if you want to." He says with such care.

"Let's just say I keep having the same dream and" I take a deep sigh. I can't believe I instantly trust him.

"It evolves you" I finish.

After what feels like a minute of him not saying anything I feel nervous and anxious. I start to feel like I just messed everything up and I start to talk again

"Never mind, it's stupid. I shouldn't of said anything I'm sor-" Then I get interrupted

"Don't apologize you did nothing wrong. I'm glad you told me."

Then being so close he takes me into his arms wrapping me into his hug. His hug feels like I'm leaning on a big warm teddy bear since I am extremely tiny compared to him. Then I remember what just happened and my dream. Tears start to drip down my cheeks even though I try my best to stop them. _"It's ok Tris. You are strong. It's ok to have nightmares and be shaken up. I know I do"._ This stuns me. He actually shared something like that to me. I can't help it I smile. I look up and I see his eyes. Then I see a small smile playing at his lips. This makes me smile even bigger. He helps me and comforted me. I know that I am falling for him, but I know we can't rush things we just met yesterday. I need to figure this out.

Tobias POV:

Her smile is beautiful. Me holding my arms around her while the tingling go all around me from her touch. I still don't know why that happens, yet I love the feeling. I don't know why but I read her mind

 _I know that I am falling for him, but I know we can't rush things we just met yesterday_

My heart feels like it just skipped a beat. She likes me. Calm down Four. Just remember take it slow. This can't be wasted. I just breath in and out while hugging her. I am glad I can help her.

It feels like hours but I know it was only has been about ten minutes. I look down and see her eyes closed peacefully sleeping. I smile lean down and kiss her head. I am just hoping she is fully asleep. I put her down laying her head on her pillow. Pulling the covers over her already missing her warmth. I see a small smile come on her lips as she snuggles in the covers.

I am falling for this girl and I am falling hard. I look at her peaceful sleeping face for awhile before I feel my eyes start to drift to a close. I am pulled under the dreamless sleep.

Next I know I am awake and look over to see Tris still sleeping but Will and Christina already up. I go in the kitchen where I hear talking. Right as I step in the door way they look up and stop talking.

" _Frick. I hope he didn't hear what we were saying about him and Tris probably liking each other. Oh no. Is he reading my mind?"- Christina_

" _Oh Crap. I know he is reading our mind and Christina just spilt the beans"- Will_

I look at Wil and he just rolls his eyes and does a face palm. Christina just sits there smirking. Welp. My life is going to get a lot harder.

"Ok. I know you heard use. So do you like her?" Christina asks with a big smile. Like usual I keep a straight face.

"No I don't like Tris" I say with a firm voice. Then I see Christina face go from happy to upset. Then I see her eyes flick from me to behind me to me again. I turn around and I see golden blonde hair go behind the wall. Tris.

Dammit. Now she thinks I don't like her. Especially because of last night she is going to think it was because of last night. I take one last look at Will and Christina and turn and sprint out the doors to follow Tris. I am running trying to reach her through her thoughts but it's hard to do that when you don't know where someone is. Then I see her up ahead on the sidewalk.

"TRIS" I yell.

"Go away Four. I don't want to talk to you" she says angrily and turns around and starts to walk faster. I run faster and faster until I finally reach her.

"Tris please just listen" I say pleading with her.

"I heard you Four. You lied last night . I knew I shouldn't have said anything" then she mumbles "I am so stupid"

"Tris you aren't stupid. I only said I didn't like you to get Will and Christina of my back about liking you as a girlfriend" I say then I see realization come across her face then hurt.

I go to listen to her thoughts.

" _He….he doesn't like me like that. I knew I didn't have a chance. I knew it. Oh my gosh I am so stupid in thinking we had a chance"_

What else can I do wrong today! It is still so early in the morning.

"Look Tris that isn't what I meant. I do like you" I say very fast trying to save my mistake then what I said just slaps me across the face. Great. There goes taking it slow. Ugh.

"Umm Thanks. Look I'm so sorry that I assumed. I feel really dumb now" she says looking down at her feet. Why does she always feel like it's her fault. She is truly different than any other girl. She is wonderful.

"Lets go back. I heard we are going to go to the lake today to have fun" I say reach my hand out. She smiles and takes it. Then we start to walk back hand in hand. When we reach the door we let go and walk in.

It seems like everyone is up now.

"Hey guys! Where have you too been?" Uriah asks while wiggling his eyes brows.

"Nothing to your interest" Tris say in a sickly sweet tone.

Every one starts to laugh at Uriah's face when he heard her say that. No one was expecting her to say something like that. It is kinda funny when you think about it. Once we calm down Zeke yells

"Are we going to the lake or what!"

"Yep"

"Of course"

"Duh"

"Let's get this started"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Ok then go get your bathing suits on" Zeke yells again like we can't hear him.

We all laugh while running to get our swimsuits to change into. The girls go in one room while us boys go in another. I still keep my top on because of my scars. Even though I got a tattoo over them I am still uncomfortable showing people. I walk back outside and see Tris. Wow. She is beautiful. She is naturally beautiful, she doesn't need any makeup or anything. She is wearing a black bikini with silver strips going across the back. It makes her curves even more defined. It is absolutely stunning. I compose myself before she sees me gawking at her.

"Hey Tris" I say startling her a bit.

"Oh hey Four. Is everyone almost ready?"

"I think so. At least for the guys"

"Yeah the girls are almost ready"

Then everyone comes out of the room at the exact time screaming and laughing ready to leave. We all agree girls in Christina's car and boys go with Zeke. Soon enough we arrive at the lake. It's water glistening in the sunlight. I love it here.

We all get out and set our towels down on the ground before all of the guys give each other a knowing look. Then as fast as we can we pick up the girls. All the guys pick up their girlfriends so I get Tris. Not like I am complaining or anything. I run to Tris before she can realize what's going on. I scup her up and start to run towards the lake.

"Four let me down!" Tris screams while clawing at my back and trying to wiggle out. She is strong but I am stronger. Then all four of us guys take the girls and throw them in the lake. Something happens where Tris starts to make me move towards the lake.

Before I can even realize to use my power to make her stop she takes me and throws me in the lake using her power. The cold water spreads around my body as I fall into water. I can't believe she did that! Well actually I can. Still.

I come out of the water to see the girls laughing as Tris takes all three of the other guys dropping them into the water. Once all the guys come up we have a splash war. Of course it turns out boys verses girls. It is really hard to keep splashing the girls because Shauna just goes invisible, Marlene speeds around everywhere, Christina uses her water power to stop the water and spray back while Tris makes Zeke, Uriah, Will stop moving to get sprayed with water. She can't really do that to me because I just use my power back to stop her. Unfortunately, the girls end up winning. I look at Tris and see a beautiful real smile on her face.

" _This is the most fun I have ever had since that day. I love having real friends"_ Tris thinks.

I wonder what happened. I will just have to wait and see. Right now I just like seeing her happy. It's weird I always thought love at first sight was unrealistic, but now I feel like I have known Tris forever and I admittedly feel like I can trust her. It feels unrealistic but I can't help it. I love everything about her. I know it's weird. Right?

Tris POV:

After the long and tiring splash war that the girls won of course, we all just start to sit on the side letting our feet splash the water.

"Hey Tris, sorry about earlier" Four says

"It's fine I know you didn't mean it"

"Thanks"

"So what are we doing the rest of the day?"

"I think we are going to go back and then head out to fight you know…crime"

"Oh! It's already five thirty, wow time flies bye"

"Yeah, so let's go get ready" Four says getting up and reaching his hand out to help me up.

At first I don't want to take it but I can't help it. I love the tingling sensation that goes up my arm every time I hold his hand. It is something totally different then my last boyfriend a year ago. Four is something totally different. I know I like him but why so I have to after the first day. It is so unrealistic. Ugh.

After packing everything up we go back home to get changed. I put something similar to my last outfit on. Everything is black and my mask.

"Come on guys let's kick some evils butts" Uriah yells laughing

We all giggle and start to walk to the town shops. Once we are there we can hear Will speak to use through the earpiece

"Ok guys two robberies are happening. One is at the Jewelry Shop and the other is at the is at the Guitar Shop. You guys are going to have to split up." – Will

"Ok so Tris, Christina, Uriah and Marlene at the Jewelry shop" Zeke says

"Then the rest of us will go to the Guitar Shop" he finishes.

We all nod and sprint to our destination.

"We are at the Guitar Shop"- Shauna

"Ok we are just about to arrive at the Jewelry Shop" –Christina

We all put our mask back on then enter the Jewelry Shop. There are 6 people against our 4. I wonder what this is going to result in. I look at Christina to see if they have powers.

"Nope but they do have guns" Christina whispers.

We all nod and take off towards them. When they see us they turn and try to use their guns to shoot use. I put my hand up and the bullets stop before they can hit anything then the bullets drop onto the floor. I see quick blurs go up to one of the guys then the guy is on the floor knocked out. Marlene. They all charge use and I stop two people from getting to me then make them hit the ceiling then floor then ceiling then floor over and over again. Finally they go unconscious and I turn to see all the others go down from Marlene, Uriah, and Christina. All six are down.

"Ok guys we are done" I say through the earpiece.

"Guys we need back up. They have powers"- Zeke

With that we all sprint towards the Guitar Shop. When we finally get there we see Zeke, Four and Shauna being invisible fighting 5 guys with powers. It seems like the same exact people that we fought last night except the flexibility guy. Four and Zeke are getting hit every which way but so are the other guys. We storm in and start to fight. When we enter the same shape shifter person charges me and hits me to the ground before I can even do anything. His wolf form starts to claw at my face while I am trying to get it to stop.

Then all of a sudden the wolf stops what it's doing and gets off of me. I look up even though the scratches on my face sting like crazy. I look up and see Four giving the wolf the most evilest stare I have ever seen. Then the floor drops unconscious. Whoa how can he do that. I look over and see Four come running over to make sure I am ok. He doesn't look to ok himself. He has a slight bruise forming at his jaw with a cut on his lip.

"Oh my gosh Tris are you okay?" He asks me fast.

"I should be asking you the same question Four" giving him a small smile.

"Really Tris you are thinking of me when you have cuts that are bleeding all over your cheeks" he asks seeming to be getting annoyed

I just look down at my hands.

"Look Tris I am fine but we have to clean your cuts up" he says then out of the corner of my eye I see a guy flying right towards him.

"FOUR" I scream getting up and jumping in front of him putting my hand up stopping the guy in his track. He falls to the ground then one kick from me he goes unconscious.

"Tris why did you do that. You could have gotten hurt" Four says looking me in the eyes with concern.

"And so could you" I say looking him right in the eye.

With that he wraps his arms around me hugging me. _"I just don't want you to get hurt"_ he whispers in my head. I just smile into his shirt and nod.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but they are all down" Zeke says

We pull away with me feeling my cheeks start to warm up from blushing.

"Ok guys we all look pretty bad so let's go home to get all cleaned up" Christina says.

With that we start to hear police sirens so we run back home. I can't wait to clean my cheeks up. Thank goodness we still have Sunday to recover. I am starting to like my new school. My new life.

 **A/N:**

 **I am so sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been so busy with school then I would come home and be so tired. I have had a lot on my mind recently and I just needed time to set myself straight again.**

 **I will update every other day starting now. I hope you guys liked this chapter I tried to make it extra long to fill in for what I missed. Also, I hope you liked the FourTris fluff I tried to add in. Don't worry they will get together soon, but it still will seem realistic ;).**

 **Keep following and reviewing it means a lot. I love all of you guys so much it means the world to me to see people reading my story. Cya guys later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tris POV:

 _Two weeks later_

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since I arrived at a new school. Two weeks since I have met Four. Two weeks since I got scratches on my cheeks. Two weeks has felt like two months.

Every night almost we go out and fight. My cheeks have healed almost completely in those two weeks. Thanks to Christina I didn't have to worry about anyone noticing them since she is the "make up master". At least that's what she calls herself. These two weeks have been the best in my life. We haven't had to fight people with powers since that day but we do get to have a good fight. Also, in these two weeks my feelings towards Four has grown stronger every day. On time he even almost punched a guy because he started to talk to me like I was a slut.

 _Flashback:_

 _Four and I are walking down the hallway talking to each other before we go to lunch. Our hands occasionally skimming each other making the sparks fly onto my hands. I feel myself blush every time it happens. We go to our lockers to get our lunch when I feel someone staring at me. I slowly turn around and I am met with brown eyes._

" _Why hello there" he says. I think his name is Cody but I don't know exactly._

" _Can I help you or are you just going to stand there" I retort back. He is definitely making me feel uncomfortable on how he is looking over my body like it's a prize he wants._

" _Oh a girl who is feisty, I like that" he says stepping closer while I push myself into the locker trying to get away._

" _Well to bad I don't like you" I am surprised I can actually speak when my heart is pounding this bad._

" _My names Cody. What's yours?" this time he takes his hand and puts it on my arm while rubbing up and down. I want to yank it away so bad but I am paralyzed. Before I can even try to respond I hear_

" _What is going on here" Fours voice booms around the hall. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God he came and just didn't go to lunch._

 _Cody slowly turns around and says_

" _Oh hey Four. I was just talking to this girl here."_

" _I don't think she wanted to talk to you… Or be touched" Four snaps back. His eyes looking right into his. As Cody gulps I practically run over next to Four._

" _Don't let me see you doing that to her again" Four bends down while his hands are curled into fists._

 _Cody nods and runs off._

" _Are you ok Tris" Four says while taking me into his hug. I nod and say_

" _Let's just go to lunch I am starving" I look up and see Four smiling and with that we walk to lunch._

 _End of Flashback:_

To think that was only a week ago. Four and I have grown to be really good friends but I wish we were more. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like just to fill the small gap between sometimes. Just to kiss him and finally know what it feels like. Four is like no other guy I have met. He is kind, sweet, brave, selfless, honest , and smart. It also doesn't hurt he is handsome. He probably doesn't feel the same way towards me though.

"BOO" someone yells in my ear. I yelp and swing my arm around hitting someone.

"Jeez Tris if I knew you would hit me I wouldn't have scared you" Uriah says while rubbing his arm up and down.

Everyone laughs and I look around and see Christina, Zeke, Marlene and Four. The weird thing is Four isn't laughing. He doesn't even look like he was listening to any of this. I wonder what is up with him.

Tobias POV:

" _Four is like no other guy I have met. He is kind, sweet, brave, selfless, honest and smart. It also doesn't hurt he is handsome. He probably doesn't feel the same way towards me though."_

Tris feels that way about me? She feels that way about me. How can she not see I feel the same way about her? She really needs to look at herself differently. I don't like how she is so insecure about herself, she is flawless. I should ask her out soon. I can't wait any longer. There were so many times I wanted to close the gap when we were so close together but I couldn't. I know it seems like I would be rushing it, but I haven't felt like this about any other girl so Tris is special. I know we will last for awhile. I just need to figure a good way to ask her. _Snap Snap Snap._

I look up and see Tris snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Four are you ok? You seem kinda out of it" Tris says with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, Yeah I am fine I just was thinking" I say smiling back at her. I know she doesn't completely believe me but I can't tell her what I was really thinking.

"Ok…. Well are you coming tonight?" She asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Of course I would. Where else would I be?" I say laughing

"Cool"

With that we go back to drawing in our sketch books. I can't wait for tonight. Maybe after our fight I will show Tris my special spot to think and ask her there. I have to talk to Zeke.

"Ok guys cya on Monday" Amar says.

With that we all walk to our different cars. Tonight has me very nervous. I wonder if Tris will say yes,

 **A/N:**

 **I know. I know. Short Chapter. I had a lot of Chinese homework so I didn't have a lot of time to work on this. I hope you guys like this chapter though. This chapter was manly leading into Four and Tris being together. I wanted to at least give you guys the chapter I said would be out today.**

 **Keep reviewing and following , it means a lot to me. I hope you like the story so far. Cya guys later! Love you guys!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :

Tris POV:

I feel someone watching me. After every class I can feel a set of eyes on me. The eyes traveling with me where ever I go. Every move I make they are watching me. At first I waved them off, but after every class I get more nervous. Now, I am walking to the car and I feel them. My heart is pounding harder and harder as there eyes stare at the back of my head. I can't take it anymore and I turn around. Then I see a pair of deep blue eyes that I have fallen in love with.

"Tris are you okay? You seem really jumpy" Four asks

"Yeah I am fine I just thought someone was looking at me. Apparently it was you" I say smiling at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am fine" I say. Really I am trying to convince myself. I still feel like someone is watching me but I decide to wave it off and walk with Four.

Speaking of something being wrong I wonder what was up with Four during gym. He was really out of it. Sometimes I wish I had his power to see what he was thinking. Once we arrive at the car we sit in our usual seat in Fours car which consists of Four next to me while Christina sits next to Will in the back..

With that I start on our drawling that we got assigned by Tori. We have to draw something that is deep and says something to us. I start to draw an eye that has fire inside. To me it shows determination. That the eyes have a lot of secrets behind them. I like the meaning of it.

Finally we get to Zeke and Uriah's house again to go fight. It is always so fun. My cheeks have finally healed completely so I don't need anymore make up to cover my cheeks.

We all walk in and everyone else arrives.

"What's up guys! Are you ready!" Uriah yell right next to me. I turn and glare at him

"Uriah you better stop yelling in my ear or I will personally kill you" I say with a fake glare. With that he picks me up and runs around with me on his shoulder.

"Uriah put me down!" I say trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Tris but I can't do that" he says laughing so hard.

"and why is that?" I ask

"because I am trying to make Four over there jealous" he says whispering in my ear.

With that I look at Four and I see him clenching his hands into fists. His eyes say it all though, they are glaring at Uriah like no other. Is there a chance Four likes me?

Uriah finally put me down and I take him and push him on the couch using my power. He just fake glares at me while I am laughing my butt off. Once I compose myself and everyone has stopped staring at us we start to get ready.

This time I wear a hoodie because it is colder than last time.

"So Tris, Has Four asked you out yet?" Christina asks wiggling her eyebrows. I blush and say

"Why would he?"

"Oh come on Tris. You can't say you don't see that Four likes you" Marlene says before Christina can get in a word.

"I heard from Zeke that he wants to ask you out tonight" Shauna finishes

"You must be mistaken" I say trying not to get my hopes up.

"We know you like him so I wouldn't lie" Shauna says smiling.

"Yeah Tris you guys would be perfect for each other" Christina says jumping up and down.

I just blush and look down. I hope he does like me. Don't get your hopes up Tris, he might change his mind or Shauna hear wrong. Why is this so complicated? I just want my feeling to know for sure. They do though. I am just afraid, but Four wouldn't do anything to me. I trust him.

I realize I finally finished getting dressed so I go out into the yard with my mask in my hand. I see Four and he starts to walk over to me with a smile.

"Hey Tris" he says

"Hey what's Four" I say

"I have somewhere to show you after going around…..If you want to"

"Of course" I say then go run to Christina explaining what happened. She starts to wiggle her eyebrows while I role my eyes at her.

"You guys ready" – Will

"Yep"- Christina

"Yeah"- Four

"Oh yeah"-Zeke

"mmhmm"-Shauna

"Of course"-me

"Duh"-Uriah

"Yes"-Marlene

"OK then get going guys" –Will

With that we get walking to the town center. Then we hear a yell and we start sprinting.

"That sound was someone held at gun point down two blocks. It is at a bank again and there are 8 men"- Will says

We finally go into the bank and all eyes are at Christina.

" Three are but the rest aren't" she says.

I lift the gun up and throw it towards us. All eyes turn towards us. They look and say

"Don't try anything. You guys can't win" a guy says

Then you see Uriah throw a fire ball at the guy and that only seems to make them madder. They charge.

I get a guy that has a gun and doesn't seem to have any powers.

"Wow. Behind that mask I bet you are beautiful" he says looking me up and down. I just scowl back. I won't talk.

"Aww someone won't talk" he says with a small smile.

"Lets make that different, How about you come back with me" he smirks

With that I am outraged and start taking chairs and throwing them at him. Then when he is disoriented I take him and throw him to the ceiling. Then floor. Then ceiling. Then floor. Over and over again. Once I am satisfied I drop him on the floor. He groans then moans out

"Wow you are strong, but I have more people" he says smirking. Before I can realize what is happening hands are grabbing my wrists, then a knife on my neck.

"If you try or I feel a tug on this knife to get it off your neck with your power I will slit your throat" this guy whispers in my ear.

I think and yell in my head FOUR! FOUR! Tears start to make their way out of my eyes. Then I see Four turn his attention to me. His eyes widen and start to run to me yelling

"Tris, Guys! Tris"

Everyone eyes are on me now. Four gets to us and says

"Let her go" he says firmly glaring at the guy

"No and if you guys do anything even make a footstep I will kill her". They all freeze. Tears are falling down my cheeks none stop.

" _Tris it will be ok. Everything will be fine"_

I look at Four and give a small smile

" _We will get you out of this"_

All of a sudden the guy starts to walk backwards with two other guys.

"Good luck ever finding her again" he says

With that we exit and I can still see my friends through the doors glass. I can see Four have tears on his face. Actually everybody does. Even old fun Uriah and Zeke. I want to laugh at seeing the guys who always are fun and happy cry. It's weird.

"Tris, Its Will don't worry we will find you, just don't take your mask off"-Will

I know he knows I heard so I don't risk responding. I take one last look at my friends then I am shoved in the black van. So cliché. It is dark and creepy. The one guy still has the knife at my neck then I feel something sharp enter my skin.

" _Be Brave Tris"_

Is the last thing I hear before complete darkness.

Tobias POV:

I am going to ask her out today. I have a plan and everything. That is when I see her come out of the house. So I go up and I am going to ask her

"Hey Tris" I say

"Hey what's Four" Tris says

"I have somewhere to show you after going around…..If you want to"

"Of course" she smiles

With that she walk to Christina. I am really happy right now words can't explain it. Then we all hear

"You guys ready" – Will

"Yep"- Christina

"Yeah"- me

"Oh yeah"-Zeke

"mmhmm"-Shauna

"Of course"-Tris

"Duh"-Uriah

"Yes"-Marlene

"OK then get going guys" –Will

Then we start walking and feeling the light breeze hit my face. Thinking about how I am going to ask Tris out. I just want to beat these guys up to get it over with so we can go and I will ask her. Than we all here the scream and start to run.

"That sound was someone held at gun point down two blocks. It is at a bank again and there are 8 men"- Will says

We all start to break out in a full sprint. Let's get this over with. When we bust through the door I see a girl at gun point.

"Threeare but the rest aren't" Cbristina says.

I give a tight nod then wait for Tris to show them they are here like she usually does now. She takes the gun and flings it towards us. All their heads turn towards.

"Don't try anything. You guys can't win" a guy with a black mask says.

Being Uriah he throw a fire ball making them charge us. When I see a guy coming towards me I waste no time entering his brain. I want this over with. I just want to be with Tris.

"Bang your head on the wall" I send

He does.

"Take the chair and knock one of you people out"

He does.

 _FOUR_

Is that Tris?

 _FOUR_

Tris! I look over at Tris and see her with a guy have a knife at her neck. I leave the guy to go unconscious and I start to run to her while yelling to every one else

"Tris! Guys! Tris!"

They all turn and look at Tris then they start to run to her too. I get close to her and say

"Let her go" I say strongly even though I am breaking inside. When the guy says

"No and if you guys do anything even make a footstep I will kill her" I freeze.

" _They better not move or I will take the knife and slit this girls throat….Tris I think her name is"_

No he can't kill her. I lov- I really like her. I would never be able to deal with myself if he killed her. I send to her

" _Tris it will be ok. Everything will be fine"_

She gives me a small smile. A smile. I love her smiles even if it is at this time where everything is gone wrong. I send again

" _We will get you out of this"_

Trying to convince myself to. No I know it will be ok. Will has it figured out with the tracking device in her mask. Then the guy speaks

"Good luck ever finding her again." He says smirking with an evil glint in his eyes.

Then they start to head out the door. I want to scream after her and run to her but I can't. I can't risk him killing her. I can't do it. I read his mind he will do it. He would. So I bite my tongue while I feel hot tears run down my face. I usually never cry anymore but this time I can't control it. I stare into Tris's eyes that never leave us even when the door closes.

She is shoved into the black van and it starts to pull out. I sprint out the door first screaming after her then I send her a message

"Be Brave Tris"

I send while tears stream down my face as I watch the girl I ever liked go into the distance. What worries me the most is before I lost connections her thoughts went blank. She went unconscious.

Why me? Why her? Why?

 **A/N:**

 **Wow. This chapter was the so much fun to write. I love writing it. Sorry it took an extra day but I didn't have time yesterday. I hope you liked this chapter! I loved writing it like I said.**

 **Keep reviewing and following it means a lot to me. Love you guys! Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tris POV:

Pain.

Pain.

Tears.

Pain.

Tears.

Hope.

Pain.

28 hours 32 minutes and 28 seconds. That is how long I have been counting since I was kidnapped. A whole day I have been stuck in this dark place. I see nothing but darkness. I am tied to a pole and can feel the rope dig into my wrist every time I pull. The pole is in the middle of the room but I know the door is behind me. I don't see light except for when the door opens behind me and they come in.

After all this time I don't know their names. I just know one has a piercing on his eyebrow. I could see the bump through his mask. Everybody else I can only see their eyes. Brown, Green, Brown, Grey, Hazel, and Black?

28 hours 33 minutes and 56 seconds the door opens. I see a figure in the light coming towards me. Then the cool metal pressed to my head like always. The gun. A guns bullet that can pierce through the skull in a matter of seconds.

"You know the drill" he says. I look up at his eyes and see the bump. The eyebrow pierce guy. His voice sounds like it was 16 hours ago.

Then I feel the leather on my wrist. Making the white hot pain shooting up my arm. I can't cry or he will shoot. I can't try or he will shoot. I can't talk or he will shoot. Maybe he should shoot.

I am losing hope. He took may mask and ripped and tore it. The tracking device is now gone. They can't find me now. If they can it could be too late. 28 hours 43 minutes and 23 seconds. It has only been that long and yet I feel like this torture has lasted months. Even if I could I don't have the strength to try to use my power. Then the knife is up against my skin as it drags to make marks on my wrists. I bite my tongue.

I think of Four. I think of his smile. I think of his voice. I think of his eyes. The eyes that show pain but determination. Sometime I yell in my head for him. Hoping and praying he can hear. That my yell is strong enough for him to hear. I yell for him to look for a house with a dark basement. I know deep inside he can't hear me. I never will know. My hope is going down each second.

The door shuts and he leaves. I feel the blood run down my wrist making me a little more light headed.

30 hours 15 minutes and 46 seconds.

Pain.

Hope.

Darkness.

Why me?

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Fandom day!**

 **I hope you liked this short chapter. I wrote it for fandom day and also based on how I am feeling. I need to write to get me emotions out and what better way but to write a kidnap chapter!**

 **Keep reviewing and following it means a lot. Love you guys! Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tobias POV:

 _Four…._

 _Four…_

I can hear Tris calling for me. It is so faint I don't know if it could even be considered a whisper but I hear her. It has been a day since she was taken away from the bank. Everyone has barley gotten any sleep. I am the only person that hasn't slept. I can hear her. I need her. Will is trying his best but the tracking device was broken five minutes down the road.

Every second is another second when she could get hurt. She could die.

 _Four…_

 _Four…_

I need to get Tris. I wonder if she knows I can hear her. I wonder if she is ok. I wonder why I can't hear her more clearly. I need to know where she is. I need to get her back. To feel the electricity that goes up my arm at her touch. I meant her two weeks ago and yet I am falling in love with her hard. I just need her back.

30 hours 24 minutes and 35 seconds she has been gone. I know something is wrong because she hasn't said anything for more than 5 minutes. She always calls my name every 2 minutes. I can't help but think something bad is going on. I look over and see everyone else is asleep.

I lay down but I don't fall asleep. I think of her. Her hair. Her nose. Her smile. Her lips. Her eyes. The stormy eyes that show so much behind them. How she talks like an angel. How she is selfless, brave, smart, kind and strong. She is strong and she can get through this. She has to keep her hope. I will find her. I will get her back.

 _Four…_

 _Four…_

 _Basement…_

 _Dark basement…_

I shoot up. I heard her. A dark basement, so that must be where she is at. She must be. I look around and start shaking everyone awake. Some slapping me in the process but I could care less. We finally know where Tris can be. She can be in a house with a basement. A dark basement.

"Bro I know you can't sleep but why wake us up" Zeke asks whining.

"Guys Tris told me 'dark basement'" I say frantically. All there eyes go wide.

"That's good. All I need to do is take one of my drowns and look through for body heat. Why didn't I think of this before?!" Will says running to his computer.

"So Tris is in a basement…Gross" Christina says.

"Really Christina that's what you are thinking about" Marlene says

"Guys it doesn't matter we are going to find Tris" Uriah practically screams.

We all smile. Then go to Will and look over his shoulder. He takes out his drown type thing and lets it fly out the window. Then he goes over each house to see what heat source is in the basement.

 _18 hours later;_

Me and Will have been looking at this computer for 18 hours now and still no sign. It is either there are people but the light is on. Tris said the basement is dark. Then there is no one down in the basement. Tris is in there so we need one body source.

It now has hit two days. Everyone else is drinking coffee and walking outside to see if they hear anything. I watch intently. I can't miss anything or it might cause me missing Tris. Then we go over a brick house and we focus on the basement we see one person. Everything else is dark except for that one person.

"That's her" Will says eyeing the figure.

"I know it is" he says again.

I can't help the smile that comes onto my face. We actually found her. We can get her back.

"You really do like her don't you" Will says looking at me.

"Umm…..Well…. uh y-yeah" I stutter out rubbing my neck in the process.

"I am glad. You two would be perfect together" he says

"Thanks Will. I was going to ask her out last night but this happened" I say frowning

"I know but its time to get her. I will contact Christina and we will get ready" then he takes out his phone and starts to call Christina.

We are coming Tris. Don't give up hope.

Tris POV:

Hope is the one thing I am losing. 48 hours 36 minutes 49 seconds. Two days since I woke up in this dark room. Each second they don't come I lose hope. Each second I could die. I have so many cuts on my wrist, my back, my arm, and my legs. They still haven't touched my face. They haven't touched my face but I know they will soon. It was my wrist then my arm then my legs then my back. They are working to my face. I know that I am on the edge of going unconscious from blood loss. I have lost so much and yet I still hang on.

Four is why. I think of him and I feel warm. I think of his hug rapping around me. I can still smell is fragrance that makes me feel safe. He smell is metal and some type of shampoo that still makes me smile. He is the only thing that I can think about and not go unconscious. Still I am starting to fade.

49 hours 22 minutes and 54 seconds. I don't know how much more I can take. Then the door opens.

"Well, it has been two days if you didn't know" the green eyed guy says. Of course I know there is nothing else to do but to count. I don't say anything.

"Maybe one day we will work on your beautiful face but today we want to keep it around" smirking he looks down and takes the knife.

He starts to drag it down my arm. Not to deep to leave a scar but deep enough to have great pain. Actually none of these could leave scars accept the one from the belt on my wrist. I wonder why not, but I lose a lot of blood with each cut they make.

Then gun shots. My eyes widen as do the green eyes guy. Wait. This guy has the same evil green eyes as my ex boyfriend Peter.

"Wow Beatrice, I actually think your stupid friends found us" he says. Wait no one knows my name except…

Peter.

Realization comes on my face. My worst nightmare that hunts me day and night has actually come back and found me.

"I guess you figured it out _Beatrice"_ he spits my name. Then he takes the knife one more time and cuts my ankle. That will leave a scar.

I start to get really dizzy. So all it took is the ankle for me to start to go unconscious. Then I hear him

" _Tris stay with us. Keep your eyes open. Don't leave me"_

Peter falls to the ground.

Four. He is here.

" _And I am not leaving"_

Darkness.

Tobias POV:

We run to Tris. Running and never stopping until we stand in front of the brick house. I am going to kill whoever is hurting Tris.

Zeke takes his fist and slams it against the door effectively knocking the door down. I am the first one in. There is no time to waste she could be dying right now. Shots are fired but we are used to it and we fight back. Knocking a lot of people out or injuring enough they can't come back up. I keep running and after what feels like hours see the stairs leading to the basement.

I can hear her thoughts. Her thoughts are blurry but I can hear them.

 _That will leave a scar. So all it took is the ankle for me to start to go unconscious._

I send

Tris stay with us. Keep your eyes open. Don't leave me.

I quickly enter the guy that is in front of Tris brain.

 _They will still find her_

 _They will get her_

 _I hope she receives all the pain in the world._

After hearing that I make him fall to the floor unconscious. Then I hear Tris

 _Four. He is here._

I run to her while sending

And I am never leaving.

Then I see her beautiful eyes close. I cut her lose and hold her in my arms waiting for everyone else to come to say it is clear. I still feel the electricity of her touch. She needs to wake up. Holding her in my arms I know there will be a long road ahead. When the guy said they will find her. Who are they? Why her? Why?

 **A/N:**

 **Welp. I hope you liked this chapter! Tris was found with a little FourTris!**

 **Keep reviewing and following it means a lot! Love you guys1 Cya later!**

 **Luv , Mystery**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Tobias POV:

I look over Tris as everyone else is making sure it's clear. Her face is unharmed and looks as beautiful as ever. I can still hear her evenly breathing which is a good thing. The sad thing is I see cuts all up her arm and legs. I feel blood on her back so there must be some on her back. None seem to be deep enough to be formed into scars except the wrist and ankle.

I feel tears approach my eyes as I look at Tris. She doesn't deserve this. I prush my finger across her smooth cheek trying to encourage her to wake up, but I know when she does she will be in pain. Then someone comes at the door

"Four, it is all clear we should go" Zeke says. When he sees Tris I can tell he doesn't want to cry so he looks me in the eyes and nods then walks out.

I carefully lift Tris up bridal style and carry her through the house. I look and see many men on the ground unconscious. They should receive worse for what they did to Tris but none of us like killing people. Not even if they deserve it. When the gang sees me coming they smile but there smiles soon turn into frowns as they see Tris hanging in my arms. For the boys they all look pissed while the girls have tears streaming down their eyes.

"Guys we have to get her to the hospital" I say urgently

"Four that's not a good idea" Zeke says

"Why not" I snap

"Because what are we going to tell them Four, she got kidnapped because she has powers" Zeke says calmly

"But she needs help"

"We know that Four but us girls can clean her up" Christina says

"Can't we lie?"

"And let her parents not trust us anymore" Marlene says while giving me a knowing look.

"But Tris los-" I start to say before getting inruppted

"Four we know but she can rest and she will wake up" Zeke says arguing with me

"Four it's for the best" he says while coming over and putting his hand on my shoulder. I look down at Tris and I know it is for the best but I want her to get the best treatment. I slowly nod after a minute of thinking.

"Ok let's go before any of them wake up" Uriah says giving one last look at Tris.

At first I feel jealousy consume me but then I quickly realize that he is more like a brother to her. Like to all the girls except for Marlene. Actually I feel like all the boys view her as a sister even though she is the new member. Over the two weeks they have become close to her and I can't blame them. Tris is hard not to like when you first meet her. Her personality is amazing and I am surprised she can't see that. At least that is what I know from her thoughts.

We walk all the way back to the house and Tris still hasn't woke up yet. Each second I feel like she could just stop breathing but Will tells me it won't happen. She didn't lose that much blood to be able to die. I still felt unsure but I trusted Wills brains because that was his super power after all.

Once we enter the house I go upstairs and gently place Tris on one of the beds while kissing her forehead. I walk out and all the girls are still down stairs.

"Ok guys you can go now" I say

They nod and all walk upstairs. I go grab some coke and sit on the couch. My thoughts are soon drifted off to Tris. I can't get her out of my mind.

"Four, you really like Tris and Tris really likes you so why do" Uriah says before I cut him off

"How do you know Tris likes me?" I ask

"Oh…..Umm…..N-No reason" He stutters out.

"Uriah…" I give him a warning look.

"Ok well Christina kind of told Marlene and Marlene told me" he says look at the floor.

My eyes go wide. She does like me. I mean I hoped she did but now I know she does. I want to go to her right now but then I remember the girls are fixing her. I am just going to go upstairs and well listen in. I walk up stairs and listen through the door.

"Christina are you sure she will be all right, I mean she has cuts all over her" Marlene says and you can hear that she is crying based on how her voice cracks.

"I am sure, First Will says she is fine and they aren't deep enough to leave scars" Christina says

"She has become like a sister to me and I know Marlene feels the same so I know where she is coming from" Shauna says.

"I know and she will be fine, I-I promise" Christina says.

"I hope so, lets finish her back and we will go downstairs to get Four, You know he likes her?" Shauna says.

"I know he hasn't acted like this for any girl accept for Tris" Christina says.

With that I walk downstairs. Everyone knows now that I like Tris accept Tris herself. I wish she saw herself like everyone sees her, beautiful, sweet, kind, and brave. She is so humble of herself and she looks they are down soon so I can look after Tris. I keep feeling like something will happen and I need to be there. I sit back on the couch and wait for the girls to come down.

"Hey" Shauna says

I look up and see all the girls coming down the stairs. So I stand up and start to walk up stairs when I hear a ear piercing scream. All of our eyes go wide and we all look at each other.

"Four what are you waiting for? Go!" Uriah screams at me.

With that I sprint up stairs and open the door to the room that Tris is in.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter ;). Sorry it took long I have been busy with Christmas. I will try to update on Wednesday if not definitely Thursday!**

 **Keep reviewing and following it means a lot. Love you guys! Cya later!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Tobias POV:

I sprint as fast as I can upstairs to get to Tris. I burst through the door to only almost be hit with a desk. I look around the room and it feels like a dream. Everything in the room is floating around. Even the bed Tris is in is floating. I am brought out of my thought at looking at everything when I hear Tris scream again.

I look over and Tris is thrashing around in the bed. I run over to her trying not to get hit by all the floating objects in the room. I finally get to her and carefully lift her in my arms trying not to get hit by her arms thrashing around. I finally get her in my arms with getting hit minimally. She won't stop screaming and crying so I take my hand and rub it through her hair while telling her it's ok.

Finally she starts to calm down and there are only little amount of tears coming down her face. After her breaths start to become even again all the objects in the room go back done to the floor.

I take in every feature of Tris's unharmed face. The only part the people didn't touch. I gently wipe away the remaining tears still on her face while my hand feels her smooth silky skin. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I could have done something, anything. I just stare at her beautiful sleeping face thinking of what I could have done differently. Her face looks so peaceful when she's asleep like nothing bad has happened to her. She is so brave and strong. She is amazing and she will be ok. I know it. I hope.  
After about 20 minutes of thinking my eyes start to get heavy so while holding Tris protectively in my arms and listening to her steady breathing I fall asleep.

Tris POV:

I flutter my eyes open and at first I feel my head rising and falling with something firm under me then I can't see anything but darkness. My body starts to shake with fear as I don't know who the figure under me is. I can't take this anymore. I don't know who this is but I am so afraid it is Peter again or the guy with what I think is a piercing under his mask. Knowing this I can't help but scream and push the figure yelling at the same time

"PLEASE GO AWAY"

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

The figure falls to the ground and I scoot up to the wall. I thrash around while screaming. I don't know where I am and I am terrified. I hear a faint nose that seems to becoming from the person but my mind can't focus. Tears fill my eyes and I curl up in a ball. I can't do it again. I can't keep getting hurt like this. This has to be a dream. I remember Four coming to me. Did they find me again?

 _Tris calm down, it's ok. You are okay. It's me Four_

Four. It's Four. Then I feel something touch my arm and I can't help but flinch. Don't hurt me. Please. The touch was not like the other peoples touch though. It's gentle and protecting. Nothing at all like Peter's or the masked people who whipped me and cut me all over. Then the persons arms go around me and cradles me in a hug and I automatically feel safer.

"Tris you are ok. We have you now and I am never letting them hurt you again" Four says and when I hear his deep voice I relax.

How did Four become under me? How did he find me and get me out of that awful dark place. This feels to good to be true but for now I take in this moment. Even if this is a dream it was worth every second. I know it's not a dream thought. It feels real and the overwhelming amount of tingling that is at the places Four is touching is telling me that. I knew he would come for me. At this moment I know I like Four and I just hope he feels the same towards to me but for now I am safe.

Just being able to think that I am safe and Four has me is enough to help me start to calm down my breathing. An occasional tear coming down my face but as each tear comes down my face Fours hand is there right away to wipe them off my face. I sit there in Fours lap listening to his steady heart beat. His heart beat and the tingling sensation is what starts to lull me to sleep. At least I am safe for now.

Tobias POV:

I am awaken with a start as I hear

"PLEASE GO AWAY"

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

Tris. It's Tris. Before I can do anything though, I am in the air then hitting the hard cold floor. I hear screaming and pounding on the bed. I look up and when my eyes finally adjust to the lighting I see Tris but I also see that the objects around the room are once again floating. I don't think that Tris realizes this through her crying and screaming. I try to speak to her saying

" Tris. You are ok" but I know she can't comprehend what I am saying she just keeps crying and screaming.

I do what I do best and send her a message so she has to hear it.

 _Tris calm down, it's ok. You are okay. It's me Four_

At this I can see her face relax a little as I hear her think

 _Four. It's Four._

so I go up and touch her arm only to be met with her flinching. Instead of stopping I go and wrap her in my arms knowing she knows it is me.

"Tris you are ok. We have you now and I am never letting them hurt you again" I say and I can feel her relax almost completely.

I watch Tris's face as she has her eyes close than after awhile she starts to fall asleep and with every tear that comes down from her pretty eyes I am right there to gently wipe them away. Soon her breaths become steady and even again but I don't stop staring at her taking in all of her lovely features. I quickly look at the clock and see it is 6:40. The time I usually get up but instead I lay here with Tris in my arms listening to her steady breathing. I am so glad we have her back and I am never letting her go again. I can't wait to ask her out like I planned before…that happened.

 **A/N:**

 **Please Read!**

 **….So umm Hey guys. Long time no see. I know I haven't updated in a long time and there really aren't excuses. I just have been lazy and I am sorry for that. I needed to get a rhythm and now that I am I should be updating more frequently. I know this is short but it's more of what was Tris screaming about and I wanted to stop it at a good point.**

 **Also, let me clear some things up if anything was confusing about the floating objects. This probably doesn't happen with this super power but I wanted Tris's power to also have when she is terrified for the objects around her to levitate. She will start to be able to control it don't worry, or maybe not idk. I also might make it to where when she is really angry it happens but I don't know yet. Leave a review if I should or not please!**

 **I am thinking my schedule for updating should be Tuesday, Thursday and either Saturday or Sunday. Please review to tell me if that is a good schedule. If not I will see what I can do!**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Keep reviewing and following it means a lot! Love ya all!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 _ **I don't own Divergent!**_

 **Tris POV:**

I open my eyes for the second time but this time I know the person next to me. I look over and Four has his arm protectively around me and he is also sleeping. I smile as the heat from his body make me so warm and comfy. I try to move but shooting pain goes everywhere through my body. I stop and just snuggle back into Fours embrace that feels so protective and fall back to sleep.

 **Tobias POV:**

My eyes spring open as I feel Tris start to stir. After a minute or two she stops and goes back to sleep. Watching her sleep with some of her hair in her face and her face relaxed with her lips apart. She is cuddled into my side and I can't help but smile. She looks so peaceful. I am just glad that the people who kidnapped her did not haunt her dreams, at least not yet.

Even though Tris is not yet my girlfriend (I hope she will be soon) I tend to protect her with my life. The thought of someone hurting Tris again fills my whole body with rage. I just want her to get better so I can ask her to be my girlfriend. Hopefully she will say yes, but for right now I can only hope.

I look over at the time and see that it is about 9 o'clock. I start to unravel myself from Tris making sure I don't wake her up. After that I quickly go into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

I get out and get dressed. I head to the room where Tris is and she is still sleeping peacefully. I smile but then I see one of the cuts peak out from the shirt and again I feel anger. The memory of the panic attack Tris had earlier at night come flooding into my brain again. She looked so afraid and terrified. At least she saw that it was me and let me just hold her to calm her down.

What about the floating objects around the room. I am almost positive that Tris didn't know that was going on. I have to tell her later what happened. I still don't fully know yet myself. I give one last look at Tris then I head downstairs.

To my surprise everyone is already down stairs talking around in the living room. When he hear me approaching they all look at me then Uriah speaks up

"How is she" he asks

" I don't know. Last night she started to freak out but after that she was fine" I say back.

They all nod their heads and go back to eating food.

After watching and talking for about 2 hours Tris still hasn't come downstairs and woken up. Then all of a sudden and loud thud comes from upstairs. All the girls yelp then Zeke says

"What was that?"

But I was already running to go upstairs.

 **A/N:**

 **Ok….I know it has been forever. Before you guys start yelling at me let me explain. This is a long explanation so I would appreciate if you read it all but if don't want to at least read the last paragraph. Anyway, here it goes…The day I was suppose to update my mom and dad surprised me saying we might get a puppy and we did! After that the free days I had were spent with the puppy. Then lacrosse workouts started so I only had time to do that then homework and sleep and stuff. Then lacrosse actually started and then writing was far from my mind. Then we got another dog so when lacrosse ended I had to get home and take care of them. School was ending and I was stressed and I just didn't have the motivation to keep writing. Summer started and I had stuff to do every day. I am so sorry but I just lost the motivation to write but I am back!**

 **This story will be ending pretty soon so. Sorry but I am running out of idea and I have a good idea for the ending. If you guys have any suggestions of the next fanfiction I should write then please either pm me or review. Other than that please follow (will help when I post a a/n to when and what my next story will be) and review it will mean a lot to me! Love you guys! Cya next time!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


End file.
